


Too Much Information

by astralgabriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean gets what's coming for him, Fluff, Humor, Humour, M/M, crack to some extent i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralgabriel/pseuds/astralgabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's new favored hobby is mocking Gabriel's height. An accidental - though completely on purpose - remark Sam makes to defend the Archangel puts Dean off ever doing so again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much Information

“Well, he certainly makes up for it where it matters.”

It’s barely even a mumble, but the look on Dean’s face is a cross between shock and surprise and shock, and it’s priceless. He’s left speechless, because: 1) Sam, though definitely not vanilla, tends to keep his sex life to himself, 2) How the fuck would his little brother Sammy even know that?! and 3) Dean really, really wasn’t expecting that. At all.

Sam realizes Dean heard him, and his face turns into an awkward compromise between a tomato red blush flushing his neck, and a smug, one-eyebrow-raised-accompanied-by-a-“Yes I did just say that”-grin. Honestly, Dean had it coming for him sooner or later, his latest hobby being teasing Gabriel over the size of his vessel. Only,-- nobody had expected it off Sam.

Castiel looked vaguely confused, frowning off into the distance with squinted eyes, as if the never-ending tarmac ahead yielded the answer. Gabriel smirked, a very childish “So there!” air around him, though in all honesty, he was a little surprised at Sam himself.

Dean took a deep breath, his lips opening and closing, searching for the right words. The silence was only broken occasionally by barely suppressed laughter from the subject of Sam’s statement. Dean looked at Sam, determined to handle this like the mature adult he definitely, most obviously, undeniably was, and said, “I really, really did not need to know that.”


End file.
